egisfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Terrace
"No one really knows how or when our lives will end, because you shoulden't. Life is an experience that should be used to learn and master new things, just like the ones who came before us did."- Samantha Terrace Summary Samantha Terrace is one of the main protagonist of EGIS. Her real name is Senlin Leeren and she is one hundred percent Seres. The plot revolves around her travels with her two new friends Marcus and Charles. Appearence Samantha stands at 5'4. She has short purple hair that flows fairly easily. She is light skinned and her eyes are emerald green. Samantha wears a couple of outfits over the course of her adventures with her new friends. While on Earth she wears a long sleeved purple blouse with white flowered designs and green sneakers. Her main combat unifrom is a red saled chest plate that covers her breast but leaves her stomach exposed, a black shirt that has one full left sleeve while the right has none, a pair of black pants that have red shinguards and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Samantha is a very kind individual, her generosity and friendliness make her the perfect person to want to spend a lot of time around. She likes to help all of those who are in some kind of turmoil whether it be physichal or emotional. Her talent for the arts makes her avery expressive girl but it also makes her prone to sometimes talk in a very poetic manner without realizing it. Powers and Abilities Intelligence: Samantha is avery intelligent girl who has recieved numerous academic awards in her school career. She has extensive knowledge in physics, algebra, astronomy and zoology. Artistic Talent: Samantha is a highly skilled artist and writer. She is proficient in both sketching and painting, as well as writing poems with significant meaning as well as having wrote two novels when she turned thirteen. Gymnastics and Martial Arts Professional: Samantha was on the gumnastics team at her school before the apocalypse and was their second best member. Samantha also knows various Chinese martial arts like Wushu and Tai Chi, her skill is great enough to the point where she can even best Marcus and Charles simoultaneously. Swordsmanship: Samantha is a proficient swordswoman who uses the style of Kung Fu in order to utilize her sword's offensive capabilities the most. The light weight of her blade allows it to be spun at high speeds. Her sword is a Jian which makes it a deadly force on both sides of the blade. Summoning: Samantha was taught how to summon by her brother Li. Samantha made a bond with a powerful dragon called Jade. Samantha uses Jade in ored to create weapons of pure jade crystal that can break through heavy defenses. Seishikai- Samantha's Seishikai is the second highest in her group. Which makes it able to slightly alter people's disposition towards her but not as to change their minds entirely. Her feelers however are very long but not as strong as many others are but this gives her a lrge tactical advantage in battle. Ray- Samantha accessed the ray sphere because of her philosphy towards life. She uses the water on ray in order to create disc like water weapons that can be fired at high speeds and thus cut straight through enemies. Suzanne- Samantha prefers the flames of Suzanne to cover her surroundings in the blaze as both a method of defense and a tactical advantage. As she can pull out the flames to burn her opponnents, the extreme heat ccan cause dehydration, which is why she uses the water from Ray in unison with the fires of Suzanne. Michael- Samantha uses the power of Michael's atmosphere to change the genetic makeup of her fingers, giving thme an enhnced state of dexterity. She sometimes has given herslef extra fingers and dexterity in order to tun her hands into living windmills. James- Her use of the James plane is limited but she takes time when she does. Usually she uses James to get things like food, but other times she will use James to create things like notebooks and pencils so she can write down her thoughts and poems. Relationships Marcus Davidson- Samantha likes Marcus as afriend but could tell that he had a crush on her. She likes that Marcus gets excited about things and looks at the positive parts of life but she prefers it when people are realistic so she tries to ground Marcus sometimes. Charles Mickey- Despite him being a bit of aloner and a "tough cookie" Samantha grew a crush on Charles as they travelled together for she started to see that he was indeed a caring person. The two end up getting married in the future and use the wealth left to them by their families in order to create technology to benefit the world by founding the company Evotech. Long Leeren- Samantha loved her father with apassion. he was the pinnacle of everything she thought wa beautiful about the world an when he betrays them, she almost has a mental breakdown and stops fighting. Yu Leeren- Samantha loathes her mother, not understanding why she was so concentrated on grounding her as she was growing up. Samantha loves her mother but can only stand so much of her at a time.But she gets very oncerned once she realizes that her mother was mortally wounded by Nisshoku. Li Leeren- Samantha respects her brother, especially the fact that he cut ties with the family in order to go studty abroad and learn new things. Her respect grows for him once she finds out that he is a member of Starlight and wants to learn everything that he has. Jade- The two work very well together but sometimes Samantha can get disheartened when Jade bosses her around and insults her, but the two make up for it with calculated teamwork. Tony Mickey- Samantha loves her son very much but wishes that he would respect foreign authority and not just listen to her and Charles. She wants him to liv out his dreams but sometimes embarrasses him in front of his peers.